1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surveillance system and a surveilling method.
2. Description of Related Art
For identifying whether a person is a person of special interest accurately, conventional surveillance systems may include cameras with high resolution. Cameras with high resolution may obtain large images. It takes longer time to transmit the large images, vis-à-vis small images, from the cameras to a processing system. In addition, it takes longer time to process the large images for the processing system.